leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP094
}} Doc Brock! (Japanese: パチリスお熱です！２人でお留守番！？ Pachirisu Has a Fever! Two People Taking Care!?) is the 94th episode of the , and the 560th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 25, 2008, with DP095 and in the United States on February 14, 2009. Blurb On the way to Celestic Town, Ash and his friends are camped at a mountain cabin. While Dawn trains and Ash snoozes, Brock goes down the mountain to visit a pharmacy. That leaves Ash and Dawn in charge of the Pokémon, and their first task is to give the Pokémon a shower. Ash accidentally blasts Pachirisu with cold water, but everything seems to go smoothly. After that, it's lunchtime and a siesta! But naptime is cut short when Pachirisu comes down with a bad fever and there's no Pokémon Center in the area. While Staravia goes out to find Brock, Ash has Buneary use Ice Beam to make an ice pack for Pachirisu's fever. The little Pokémon is still unwell, and Dawn and Ash argue over whose fault it was before they realize they need to find the berries that Brock uses for sick Pokémon. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sees a Zapdos fly by and try to hit it with a cannon full of sticky goo, but they hit Staravia instead. It manages to evade them, but now it can't fly. When Staravia fails to return, Ash sends Gliscor out to get Brock instead. Alerted by Gliscor, Brock runs back to the cabin and realizes that Pachirisu may have a build-up of excess electricity. Once he drains the extra charge and treats Pachirisu with medicine and Oran Berries, it's on its way to a speedy recovery—just in time to be stolen by Team Rocket, who spotted the cabin! But Staravia found some friendly Wooper to clean the gunk off its wing, and it returns in time to free Pachirisu from Team Rocket's net. Then Buneary and a healthy Pachirisu team up to blast Team Rocket back where they came from. It looks like a happy ending all around, except that they forgot about one Pokémon: poor Gliscor, still struggling up the long road back to the cabin! Plot As practices moves, is wondering how to counter Fantina's Drifblim's . He ends up falling asleep trying to think, so wakes him up, slightly annoyed. emerges from the cabin the three trainers have decided to stay in for a while, and he reminds Ash that he's going to get Pokémon medicine. He gives them a list of things to do and his Pokémon, and heads off. Ash reads the list, and calls out his Pokémon for showers. When it's 's turn, Ash accidentally sprays it with cool water. Dawn scolds him, and he turns on the warm water. Everyone has showered, and they cheer that they're finished. then flies in on a desperate hunt for the twerps and Pikachu. Jessie calls out for them, but gets furious when James and point out the twerps wouldn't answer. Ash says it's lunchtime, so Dawn and Pikachu cook pancakes. The group is delighted by how great they taste, and Pachirisu asks for more. Team Rocket is also eating, although they have a large bag of chips instead. They happily lay on their backs, their inflated stomachs showing. While all the Pokémon are taking a nap, Ash is still trying to figure out how to keep his Pokémon awake, but falls asleep once more. Dawn scolds him, and Pikachu burst through the door, showing something is terribly wrong. Ash and Dawn rush out to see Pachirisu has a high fever. They rush inside to find a Pokémon Center, but there isn't one close by. Ash suggests they get Brock back, and he sends off, much to 's disappointment. Dawn is still worrying, and Ash takes and to make ice to bring Pachirisu's fever down. Dawn puts the ice on Pachirisu's head, then yells at Ash for spraying it with cold water. Ash counters by saying it probably has an upset stomach because of those pancakes she fed it. The two argue until Dawn hears her sick Pokémon's voice, and they agree it's no time to fight. Team Rocket then spots a , and they want it. James fires a Bazooka Gun, but Zapdos flies up. The wad hits Staravia, and Jessie tells them they can change their sights to that one instead. Dawn comments how the fever won't go down, then Ash reminds her about Oran Berries. They go to find some, but have no luck. Team Rocket isn't getting too lucky with Staravia either. Ash is concerned about Staravia, so Gliscor offers to go get Brock instead. Ash sends it off, shouting for it to go to the right and calm down. Brock is now seen shopping, commenting on how much stuff the pharmacy has. The scene changes, and Dawn comments on how they need more blankets, so Ash's Pokémon get him a few. Brock is then seen walking home, talking about the stalks. He sees Gliscor, and frantically tries to run. Gliscor lands on him, telling him something's wrong. Brock starts running, then notices Gliscor needs wind to fly, otherwise it is forced to bounce along the ground causing it to often trip and fall. He offers to carry him but Gliscor is too heavy, therefore Brock is forced to leave it behind and rush on ahead. Dawn and Ash know they need to get Pachirisu to eat, and Dawn recalls when she was sick, her mom fed her mashed fruit. Ash says they still have the fruit Pikachu found, and try feeding it but Pachirisu refuses. Brock runs in and checks over Pachirisu. Telling Ash and Dawn they need to establish what's wrong before trying to treat it, he diagnoses the problem as a fever caused by a build-up of electricity in Pachirisu's body, which Ash recalls happened to Pikachu once. He gets the electricity out and gives Pachirisu some medicine to help it regulate its voltage back to normal. Brock then tells Ash and Dawn that in a situation like this then need to remain calm instead of panicking like they did. Ash and Dawn both feel terrible, and Dawn begins to cry at the thought of how badly she acted when Pachirisu needed help, and Ash tries to comfort her. They tell Brock about the mashed fruit, but he says that doesn't come until later. Brock teaches Ash and Dawn that when they were looking for Oran Berries they'd looked in the wrong place, as the soil was too dry. He then leads them to a damper area, where some bushes of Oran Berries are growing. Pachirisu accepts them. Everyone is thrilled. At the same time, Staravia gets help from some to get the gunk off its wings. Pachirisu shows everyone it's better by running around, only to be grabbed by a net! Everyone runs outside, demanding an explanation. Team Rocket recites their . They say they wanted Pikachu, but they'll take Pachirisu instead. This infuriates Dawn. Staravia flies in and cuts the net, releasing Pachirisu right after sending the Bazooka Wad back at Team Rocket. Buneary freezes them with and pounding them with . Pachirisu sends them blasting off with . Brock tells Ash and Dawn that this situation could happen again, and suggests he teaches them first aid in case something happens and they can't find a Pokémon Center. They agree knowing that when things get tough, a Pokémon relies on its trainer the most. Brock offers to make food, and Pachirisu confirms it's better by being hungry (with Croagunk watching happily through the window, proving that despite its laid back demeanor, he really does care for his friends). With Ash and Dawn having learnt somes valuable lessons, the gang reenter the hut to enjoy the rest of the evening and prepare to continue on to Celestic Town... ...when Ash suddenly remembers that they forgot about Gliscor! Far away and close to tears, Gliscor continues its slow and lumbering journey back to the cabin. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Johanna (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×3) * Trivia * Pokémon Symphonic Medley is used as background music. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: . * This is the first episode to air in Japan after the earliest releases of in Japan and . * seeing a from their balloon in this episode may be a reference to , in which all three Legendary birds can be found Sinnoh. This was also the first episode to air after the game's Japanese release. * becoming ill from having too much electricity is reminiscent of 's condition from Hoenn Alone!, which is shown in this episode; Get the Show on the Road!; and Watt's With Wattson?, which in turn is reminiscent of Pikachu's cold in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. * 's vest from The Bells are Singing! is shown again in this episode. * Doc Brock! is the shortest dub title for an episode in the . * reads the title card for this episode. * Dawn says that does not like to take showers, but in Fighting Fear With Fear, it was depicted swimming with all of the other Pokémon. It is possible that it is not opposed to water in general, but just showers. * The dub version of the ending credits showed the former 4Kids logo at the end. The reason for this is unknown, although it may have been an unintentional result of switching the show's credits to the system used for other shows. ** This became a running error that later recurred in most of the following season. Only the televised versions are affected; presentations continue to use the original style of credits and are not affected by this. * This episode features some similarities with the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In this episode, and ' Pokémon take baths and eat pancakes. This also happens to in the movie. Shaymin also gets a mild fever, similar to Pachirisu. Coincidentally, both of these premiered during the same weekend in America. * Many TV descriptions for this episode claim Pachirisu gets struck by lightning, possibly referring to the Zapdos seen in the episode. * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. * This episode's dub title may be a reference to , a popular character in the franchise who is also referred to as "Doc Ock". Errors * In the dub, while is looking at himself in the mirror, his Japanese voice can be heard. * During the flashback, the sparks coming off Pikachu's cheeks are colored blue instead of yellow. * After Dawn stops crying, her white top extends to the bottom of her shirt. DP094 Error.png|Blue sparks instead of yellow Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= |ko= }} 094 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Doktor Rocko! es:EP563 fr:DP094 ja:DP編第94話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第93集